IBC 13 Summer Station ID 2019 – ‘Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo’
April 25, 2016 IBC 13, the Philippines’ original and undisputed No, 1 leading broadcasting network in the country, is celebrating its 60 years of Philippine entertainment by making waves among both television viewers and netizens with the launch of its much-anticipated summer station ID this Friday, April 26. Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador Dubbed as “Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo”, IBC 13’s summer station ID encapsulates what IBC 13 stands for as a network — creating meaning a friend and a meaningful friendship amongst its viewers through delivering a different kind of viewing experience that is central to the lives of Filipinos and every Filipino homes. Basti Gonzales, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura IBC 13 marks the 60th anniversary of entertainment in the Philippines, and today, as it did sixty years ago, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) stands at the forefront of an industry distunguished for continuous innovator and creativity, our goal to be the No. 1. IBC President and CEO Kat de Castro shares, “The Station ID is carried over from our Kaibigan Mo campaign launched last January which signaled the network's programming: relive the Iconic mix of light and meaningful entertainment programs; take a Bold stand on today's pressing issues with news and current affairs programs that not only deliver the news but also contribute to the nation-building; mesmerize and Chill on the world-class and action-packed sports programs that bring Filipinos together as one nation and must see places and inspiring stories with cultural and informative shows, where the network can be the leader.” Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista, and Jimmy Santos “Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo” station ID will feature a mix of Kaibigan stars and prominent IBC personalities from our favorite Kaibigan shows, IBC News anchors, and executives who have come together to further intensify IBC 13’s mission to spread cheer and happiness to every Filipino in time for the summer season, spread good vibes and brighten up the season as they dance to the summer anthem. The Station ID is accompanied by the summer remixed version of IBC 13’s jingle and theme song “Kaibigan Mo” performed by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo who sang IBC 13 song. The same song is the theme song of IBC 13 that caught the attention of various international media organizations around the world. Derrick Monasterio, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga Sarah, together with the biggest and brightest Kaibigan personalities, will show the true colors behind Pinoy summer and share the amazing reasons why it is the ultimate summer destination for tourists and fellow kababayan. Countless blue balls literally become catalysts of happiness as it magically turns the hot summer day into a big summer party. The Station ID also features various iconic locations where Filipinos usually celebrate and nurture happiness during the summer season – from the historic parks of Luneta and Quezon Memorial Circle to the pristine beaches of Subic. Sing and dance along with the likes of Joyce Abestano of “Iskul Bukol,” Sofia Andres of the much-awaited fantaserye “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tale,” and the PBA players in the premiere of the star-studded summer video this Friday (April 26) after “Express Balita” on IBC 13. Also featured in the video, which takes us to different sets and locations of Kaibigan programs, are the “APO Tanghali Na!” family led by APO Hiking Society Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, and Boboy Garovillo, Jenine Desiderio, Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Willie Nepomuceno, Lucho Agoncillo, Christopher Roxas, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Dar Bernardo, Maris Racal, Maverick Relova and Ariel Villasanta, and Jon Santos, “Battle of the Brains” hosts JC Tejano and Hessa Isabelle, “P.O.13” family of Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Young JV, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Cara Eriguel, Sam Pinto, Andi Eigenmann, Shanne Velasco, Michael Pangilinan, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Keith Cruz, Emman Franc, Raisa Dayrit, Via Saroca, and Rodjun Cruz; “Talent ng Bayan” host Robin Padilla with Valeen Montenegro, Tuesday Vargas and judges Dingdong Avanzado, Kris Aquino, and Regine Tolentino; and “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” host Cesar Montano. Joining them are the cast of “Zylona” led by Yna Uy, BJ Forbes, Kurt Phillip Espiritu, and Ai Zy Villamor; Mutya Orquia, Arnold Reyes and Roxanne Barcelo of “Flora Vega;” and Oyo Boy Sotto, Shaina Magdayao, Raikko Mateo, and Rita Gaviola of “Hapi House.” The stars of the new primetime fantaserye “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” are Sofia Andres, Chubi del Rosario, Diego Loyzaga, Princess Ryan, Cora Waddell, and Derrick Monasterio will also show their dance moves, same as Kevin Lapeña and Kris Tiffany Janson of the new season of “Cooltura,” Joe D'Mango of “Love Notes,” Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, and Maxene Magalona of “Iskul Bukol” with Joyce Abestano, and Andrei Felix and Sam Y.G. of “Sarah G. Live” with Sarah Geronimo. Getting in on the fun are “Showbiz Unlimited” host Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente, “DMZ TV Danze Party” hosts Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus with Dawn Jimenez, Justin Quirino, Janice Nam Floresca, and Erin Ocampo, the cast of the political satire “Sic O’Clock News” led by Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi, and the cast of “T.O.D.A.S.” led by Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista, and Jimmy Santos. Not to be left behind in the newest dance craze are “Express Balita” anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, and Bing Formento, “Oh My Gising!” hosts Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos and Hajji Kaamiño, “Tutok 13” anchors Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, Randy David of “Forum ni Randy,” Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez of “Veronica Files,” Atty. Batas Mauricio of “Kakampi Mo Ang Batas,” Dr. Willie and Dra, Liza Ong of “Makabayang Duktor,” “Express Balita Weekend” anchors Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco, and Ben Tulfo of “Bitag Live” and “Bitag: The New Generation.” DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco IBC 13 is also going all out to make sure that every Filipino will experience the fun and happiness brought about by their Station ID. In fact, the launch of the Station ID is the beginning of an extensive summer campaign of the phenomenal network. The theme “Kaibigan Mo” will be heard on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and various radio stations nationwide. Giant blue balloons with IBC logo will also be scattered around the metro to literally bring forth the summer fun. The whole campaign is spearheaded by IBC Sales and Marketing, with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC Entertainment Group, IBC Talent Center, IBC Sports, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation, IBC Regional, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Interactive, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security and IBC Corporate Communications. The station ID is produced by Straight Shooters Media Inc. and directed by Paolo Ramos. The network theme song “Kaibigan Mo” is written by DJ Tom Taus, Marcus and Amber Davis and Jessa Mae Gabon with the arranger of Jun Tamayo. Since its inception in January 2019, in line with the celebration of 60th year, IBC 13 has overtaken ABS-CBN as the No. 1 TV station according to Kantar Media. IBC 13 got an average audience share of 55% in the month of March compared to ABS-CBN's 47% and GMA's 30%. This is because of the PBA games are being aired every weekend on IBC 13 and the favorite top-rating prograns like “Express Balita,” “Rapunzel,” “Tutok 13,” “Iskul Bukol,” “Talent ng Bayan,” “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” and “Sarah G. Live.” The Kaibigan network has intensified its primetime programming line-up to solidify its leadership by launching new shows like the mermaid fantasy drama “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail,” the reality model search “My Ultimate Modelo 2019” and the new season of the cultural-travel show “Cooltura.” The 6-minute Station ID signs -on and –off IBC 13’s programming beginning April 26 and is also available online via ibc.com.ph and facebook.com/ibctv13. Don’t miss the premiere of the 2019 IBC 13 “Summer Na, Kaibigan Mo” Summer Station ID this Friday (April 26) after “Express Balita” on IBC 13. It will also be aired on IBC News Network, IBC Plus, DZTV TeleTrese, DMZ Channel, Channel V Philippines, Secarats TV, IBC Classics, Cinema Movie, Kiddie TV and Toon TV. 'IBC 13' Morning, Noon, Till Night! :IBC 13 is no. 1 in ratings and revenues, with Express Balita, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail. Tutok 13, PBA, Iskul Bukol, Talent ng Bayan and Sarah G. Live leading the network's outstanding performance. 60 GLORIOUS YEARS OF ENTERTAINMENT :Sixty years after introducing television to the Philippines, IBC remains poised to break new ground in the field of broadcasting. Since the phenomenal success in 1959, your network has branched out into other industry-related endeavors. All the while fortifying its creative and technical expertise with cutting-edge technology. :IBC’s new business ventures in UHF programming, international cable TV and Direct-to-Home satellite service, movie production, film and audio post-production, music recording, and merchandising are logical extensions of its core business of broadcasting. Film productions expand movie program inventory while hit TV properties have crossed over to cinema, recording and product licensing. The integrated News & Current Affairs Group provides content for television, radio, UHF, cable and the internet. In-house developed stars and creative talents are now being shared across all media. The international program distribution component has extended its business to cover telecoms. :These are just some examples of how convergence has worked for the network and the list of other possible permutations keeps on growing. REORGANIZATION :In 2019, the network was re-organized to further our hold in the industry — providing better focus on the development of product or program content, further enhancement of the network service groups and convergence with the new businesses. :Foremost was the consolidation of IBC Entertainment Group. Under the leadership of Wilma Galvante as the entertainmeng head, it serves as the umbrella organization for the following divisions: Television, which handles nationwide TV programming and production of entertainment programs; IBC Talent Center; Creative Communications Management; and TV Engineering. The group also oversees the following subsidiaries: IBC Films, IBC Music and IBC Stores (product licensing and merchandising). :These divisions and auxiliary businesses are seen to maximize their synergy potential, with the Creative Department, the Entertainment Group’s research and development component, as the driver of this synergy. :Meanwhile, IBC News and Current Affairs, with IBC News head Jay Sonza at its helm, acts as the nerve center of all newsgathering efforts and production of newscasts, current affairs programs and specials. The News and Current Affairs Division synergizes with the IBC News Network, IBC Plus, IBC Regional and Radyo13 for the pooling, development and airing of news. :IBC Radio handles the programming of Radyo13 AM radio and DMZ FM radio nationwide. :Providing corporate support are the following divisions: IBC Sales & Marketing; IBC Engineering, which handles network expansion and equipment; IBC Finance and IBC Administrative and Human Resources Department. :IBC is also engaged in the media-related business of international program and film distribution; overseas cable TV and telecoms via IBC International, UHF TV (IBC Plus), sports programming (IBC Sports), high-end video and audio post production and interactive media (IBC Interactive, Inc.). BROADCASTING :IBC 13 continued to dominate the ratings in all program formats and all time blocks in 2019. A key strategy was the extension of broadcast airtime from 4:30 a.m. up to 2 a.m. from Mondays to Saturdays and 5 a.m. to 2:45 a.m. on Sundays starting in the 3rd quarter, gaining significant viewership for the network and increased advertising revenue in non-traditional time segments. :Another major development is the network’s wider coverage. We now practically reach all TV households when we achieved coverage of 95% in 2019. TV ENTERTAINMENT :The hottest primetime fantaserye Computer Man and the hottest primetime romantic teleserye Open Arms were the most-watched programs in 2019 as it reigns supreme on the primetime block. Their winning streak continues in 2019 with both serials posting record-breaking above-50% ratings in the first quarter. CHANGING THE FACE OF PHILIPPINE TELEVISION :IBC 13’s success with other program formats is undiminished. Iskul Bukol, with Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, topped the comedy charts; Talent ng Bayan, with Robin Padilla, the no. 1 reality talent show; Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, with Cesar Montano, the no. 1 primetime game show; Sarah G. Live, with Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo, the no. 1 variety show in 2019; and Kaibigan Sinerama, the no. 1 movie program. In non-prime time segments: the children's educational show KapinoyLand, APO Tanghali Na!, the no. 1 in the noontime arena as it reigns supreme on the noontime block; the family drama Julie Vega, Filipino-dubbed cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants, the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Zi-O, and Filipino-dubbed animes Voltes V and Sailor Moon Crystal scored audience shares between 12, 13 and 15 percent. The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way! gave viewers a reason to stay up past midnight. :In January, IBC 13 launched P.O.13 and TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) which became no. 1 in the Sunday afternoon arena in 2019. T.O.D.A.S. remains the best gag show ever as it reigned its primetime slot. Sic O'Clock News revived the political satire genre to become the next big thing in 2019. :Other new station-produced shows further diversified the network programming such as the cultural travel show Cooltura, the children's show Talents Academy, the curriculum-based quiz show Battle of the Brains and the MTV-style dance show DMZ TV Danze Party. NEWS & CURRENT AFFAIRS :Headline 13, Express Balita and Tutok 13 remains the most-watched newscasts in the country. Bitag Live lords it over the daily morning timeslot, while The Veronica Chronicles outdos all other late night current affairs programs on its debut month. :Express Balita Weekend tops the weekend newscasts while other news programs, Oh My Gising! and Hapi Kung Healthy, also ranked highest in their timeslots. :Also launched in 2019: crime investigation show Crime Desk and public service-oriented magazine Arnelli in da Haus. Other current affairs programs, talk show Forum ni Randy, public service programs Kakanpi Mo Ang Batas, and Lingkod Kaibigan, also led the rankings in their timeslots, as well as Du30 on Duty and Makabayang Duktor. The public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan reigned its supreme in its afternoon timeslot. Bitag: The New Generation celebrated its 16th year of Philippine television as one of the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning investigative public service program in Philippine history. :Extensive coverage was given to the national elections that commenced in the early part of 2019. For Hatol ng Bayan 2019, the Current Affairs group sponsored debates for the senatorial candidates. On election day, PTV, RPN, IBC and Radyo Pilipinas organized an election quick count tally of five million votes in 55 areas of the Philippines, then commissioned and delivered national exit polls in coordination with the SWS (Social Weather Stations) within 12 hours of the closing of the polls. Live coverage of the election was provided from 33 live television points across the country, providing breaking news, updates, and reports across the country. :IBC 13 harnessed the power of satellite news gathering in its live coverage anywhere in the country. :Digitized video has improved the “look” of our news, meeting international standards, and elevating the local standards of news broadcasting. The News and Current Affairs division now also produces “news on demand”, with a fully interactive news website that caters to how the user wants to receive his news via the Internet. SPORTS :PBA remains the most-watched weekend sports program in the country as it reigns supreme on the weekend block, while NBA remains unbeatable in the Saturday morning slot. Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow remains the best boixing show every Saturday afternoon and ONE Championship remains the MMA show in the Saturday primetime slot. :The PBA’s winning 2019 season captured the imagination of basketball fans nationwide. Aiming to bring basketball to the Filipino sports fans, and discover the basketball talents, the PBA continues to push the boundaries with its weeekend live coverage of the games separately played in the Philippine basketball. The PBA banks on the winning formula that has target the male audience to get involved. :IBC 13’s weekend broadcast of the PBA (Philippines Basketball Association) and the NBA (National Basketball Association) games also serves to increase the network’s ratings in the weekend timeslots. :IBC’s commitment to sports development continues further through its boxing matches series, including Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire. RADIO :IBC’s AM station, DZTV Radyo 13 1386, ranked third among all AM stations once more in 2019. Its Radyo13, an original IBC News concept, remains the standard by which all radio news reportage are measured. Its formidable list of commentators and hosts such as TG Kintanar, Ben Tulfo, Jay Sonza, Snooky Serna-Go, Rolly Gonzalo and Kathy San Gabriel have solid nationwide following. :The legendary 89 DMZ remains the country's no. 1 danze music station among listeners. Its dnace formateasily catapulted it to the top three echelons in Metro Manila’s FM band. LICENSING AND MERCHANDISING :IBC Consumer Products Inc. were refocused on the licensing and merchandising of popular local properties. Significant income was generated by the licensing of products such as the Iskul Bukol and PBA merchandising, and merchandise tie-ins with IBC-13 shows and 89 DMZ. It is also the licensing agent for MTV apparel. :IBC Consumer Products Inc. has been tapping a large network of affiliates and distributors to promote its merchandise products via consignment or direct selling arrangements. It has also been strengthening its tie-ups with major manufacturers, working on its product sourcing, and maintaining inventory at efficient levels. :IBC Consumer Products Inc. continued to grow in the retail, direct sales and licensing industries. It expanded its line of TV merchandise with the introduction of new collections for IBC properties and choice foreign merchandise like Voltes V and Sailor Moon Crystal. IBC NEWS NETWORK :IBC News Network, as part of the IBC News and Current Affairs group, the first-ever Filipino-language UHF news and public service channel began broadcasting and operating in July 2012, developing news, which covered by IBC news in order to maximize news output and prevent overlapping coverage. :IBC News Network utilizes 4 regional news centers in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao, bringing breaking news stories and extended coverage reports from around the region, thus decentralizing the focus of national news from Metro Manila. It provided 36 consecutive hours of live coverage from the provinces in the Hatol ng Bayan 2019 elections. :IBC News Network broadcasting real-time news on the hour, current affairs and public service programs in the Philippines, and through Global IBC in the Middle East, Papua New Guinea, North America, Hawaii, Guam, Canada, and Saipan. IBC PLUS :IBC Plus' Tagalized programming draws high numbers via American TV series such as Supernatural, NCIS, and Lethal Weapon, sports programssuch as the NBA, WNCAA and CBA games, Nickelodeon programs and local shows such as the nightly newscast Pulso and the variety show for the youth ASK TV. :IBC Plus' exclusive broadcast sponsorship of the NBA and WNCAA games also serves to increase the channel’s ratings. :As part of IBC Plus' increased coverage strategy, 20-kilowatt transmitters were installed in 3 cities: Baguio, Cebu and Davao, while 20-watt transmitter in Iloilo. IBC 13 remains the undisputed, most-watched network. “PBA” posts a weekend rating of 58%, the highest in recorded history. Programming is successfully expanded from 4:00 in the morning to 2:30 AM the following day. IBC 13 reaches 97% of TV households via a network of 35 TV stations and affiliates.